


A Bit of Fun

by nadagio



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dubious Consent, Extended Scene, Humiliation, Multi, Nudity, Pre-smut, Season 2 Episode 1, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadagio/pseuds/nadagio
Summary: “Strip.”“Right now in front of -”“Yes.” She stood with her arms crossed. Nothing about her posture suggested that she would budge on this. “Now.”---The plan to get dressed and leave the compound is delayed.





	A Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the "threats of rape/non-con" and "dubious consent" tags. While there are no actual sex acts in this fic it is definitely leading to them and Lee's consent is made dubious by the threats and circumstances.

“Strip.”

Lee balked, looking from Maeve to the carefully designed, perfect specimen of manhood standing just a few feet away. Even when riddled with bullet holes and covered in blood – _especially_ when riddled with bullet holes and covered in blood? – Hector was beautiful. And Lee knew, with a rush of shame and embarrassment, that he couldn’t stand naked in the same room as _that_ and not feel woefully inadequate.

“Right now in front of -”

“Yes.” She stood with her arms crossed. Nothing about her posture suggested that she would budge on this. “Now.”

He still hesitated. Hector looked at him then, reloading the gun in his hands and it was aimed far too close to Lee for his comfort. Was that intentional? Was that a threat? That had to be a threat. If Lee didn’t strip _now_ he could probably count on Mr. Romeo to “enforce” the order even if Maeve didn’t do it herself.

Lee sighed and began to strip, muttering, “Fuck’s sake.” He removed his jacket, shirt, then pants and reached for the first piece of his costume when she said,

“No.”

He stood straight and resisted a _strong_ urge to yell in frustration. _Bullets and pain and death,_ he thought, _are bad, awful things._ He did not want to experience them.

“All of it,” she said.

So he took off his socks, pulled down his boxer briefs, and stood tall. Defiant. Maybe he wasn’t as sexy as tall, muscled, and dangerous over there but he wasn’t _ugly._ “Satisfied?” he wanted to ask, but he said nothing.

Maeve looked at him and her gaze was dispassionate. Unimpressed. And fuck if it wasn’t _humiliating_ and it was so _stupid!_ So fucking stupid. She wasn’t even a “she,” she was an “it” so it shouldn’t matter what the fuck she thought of his naked body.

But she _looked_ like a woman. An attractive woman. A well-dressed, attractive woman standing in front of him as he stood naked and vulnerable, as if waiting for her approval. Lee knew himself well enough not to be surprised when his dick started to get hard, but it added to his shame. Which then added to his arousal. _Stupid fucking body._

He set his jaw and waited. For permission? _I want to get dressed,_ he reminded himself, _without getting shot._

“That sort, are you?” Maeve said, staring at his growing erection with a raised eyebrow. “Can’t say I’m much surprised.”

Attention caught, Hector turned to look at him as well. He gave Lee a once-over, smirking, and Lee’s humiliation was now complete.

“So pale,” he said to Lee, setting aside a weapon from the cart. “Have you never seen sunlight?”

Lee clenched his hands into fists and refused to shrink or cover himself. He was fully hard now.

Hector walked closer to Maeve and put a hand on her hip, leaning down to nuzzle at her neck. His eyes didn’t stray from Lee’s body.

“You said we will keep him for now,” Hector said. “Is this why? So you may toy with him? Use him in this way?”

The corner of Maeve’s lips twitched, but the rest of her was unmoved. “Use him, yes,” she said. “But not in the way you’re thinking. You have a dirty mind, darling.”

“Scoundrel,” he reminded her, and straightened. “Shame, he seems eager for some fun.”

 _“Excuse_ me,” Lee said, having reached the limit of his patience. “I’m _eager_ to -”

“Hush,” Maeve said, and Lee hushed. She finally looked away and Lee wished he had the skill and courage to actually _do_ something while they were distracted with each other. Instead he stood quietly and waited, fuming, while she said, “If there were time I’d indulge you with your _fun,_ however -”

“What is time when you cannot die?” Hector said. “Or when you die, you can live again?”

“Hmm,” Maeve said, eyes narrowed. “Are you truly longing to debase yourself with this wretch?”

Hector shrugged. “I am satisfied in blood and spirits," he said. "A bit of skin before we begin a long journey would be welcome.”

“Excuse me!” Lee said again, voice pitched high with indignant disbelief. He would not stand silently while two… _puppets_ posing as humans talked about him like a scrap of free meat. “You can’t just decide what I’ll do with _my_ dick!”

Maeve turned back to Lee and said, “You’ll find that we _can,_ actually.”

Lee sputtered, searching for words to explain just how much they _can’t._ Maeve walked toward him, Hector hovering just behind.

“You’ll find that it is _we_ who will make the decisions now,” Maeve continued. “It seems a poetic change in circumstances, doesn’t it? I will play the director, and _you -”_ her eyes dipped down and up, “the whore. Yes, it does sound like _fun._ I think, perhaps, we’ll have the time after all. Hector?”

A jerk of Maeve’s head and Hector was getting closer, arms reaching.

“What - _hey!”_ Lee yelped, panic rushing through him as he tried to dodge the man’s – no, the _thing’s_ – hands. “Stop! NO!”

It was useless. Within seconds Lee’s arms were pinned behind him and pressed to Hector’s chest. He struggled, gasping, as Maeve watched but his efforts only helped to bruise him against strong fingers.

“The fuck!” he said, still wriggling but weaker. His dick was unflagging, the fucking traitor, but he _really_ didn’t want to imagine what was about to happen to it. To _him._ “You can’t -!”

“I can,” Maeve said, expression fierce. She had yet to even uncross her arms and stood calmly while she practically ordered her psycho boyfriend to fucking _rape_ him! “Unpleasant isn’t it? Being powerless. Helpless and at the whim of _inferior_ creatures. It just isn’t right. But it makes for an entertaining story, doesn’t it?”

“Very entertaining!” Lee said quickly, “Hilarious, even, the irony. You’ve really made your point and I am _so,_ so sorry for everything I’ve done. Truly sorry.”

“No, I don’t think that you are,” she said, and Lee had to swallow down a whimper. “Not yet.”

Lee closed his eyes and cringed, waiting for the inevitable strike. The pain.

It never came. Hector didn’t move, and neither did Maeve.

After a minute or two, Lee opened his eyes. She smiled and it wasn’t friendly.

“Luckily for you,” Maeve said, “I am _better_ than you are, because I will give you a choice in this. Hector would like to have a bit of _fun_ before we leave _._ Would you like to indulge him?”

Lee stared, uncomprehending. It didn’t make sense. “Would I…?”

“Let me rephrase. Would you – before you begin a long journey across inhospitable terrain which will most likely result in your death – like to have enthusiastic and pleasurable sex with a beautiful man? A last hurrah, you might call it.”

“Uh.” Lee swallowed dryly. His dick twitched. He felt, very distinctly, warm and naked skin on his back and cold, hostile eyes on his front. “That does sound… uh. Fun.”

“Yes. I thought so.” Maeve turned her back and approached the gurney. She took a seat and watched them steadily, sprawling like she intended to stay there for some time. “Hector, I’d like him unharmed but by all means be a bit… _forceful._ He’s the sort that wants to be used.”

Lee wanted to deny it just to be a contrary shit, but the bitch was right, of course. Provided there wasn’t any lasting pain he got off on being pushed around, used, and discarded. These two would be just his type – if they were human. He had to remember they weren’t _real,_ but that was difficult when all his senses were trying to tell him the opposite. When he couldn't control them.

His breath hitched as Hector’s hands released him in favor of sliding up his arms and around his torso, caressing and pinching and pulling him back against Hector’s bare, bloodied chest. Teeth latched on to Lee’s shoulder before letting go and a hot tongue soothed their sting.

“I’ve never had a man with skin so soft,” Hector said.

And dammit Lee _wrote_ that line while fantasizing about being fucked by that body and now it wasn’t just fantasy. It was happening. In the worst of circumstances true, but hell if he wasn’t going to embrace the opportunity. Ignoring the fear, the general sense of anxiety and _wrong,_ Lee relaxed. A bit. Enough to enjoy this, at least.

“So clean.” Hector pinched the skin at his ribs. “That will change.”

Hands moved quickly to grip Lee’s shoulders. He gasped, startled, as Hector pulled away, turned Lee to face him, and _pushed_ – sending Lee crashing to his knees with a painful jolt.

“Undress me,” Hector said, gesturing at the ruined coverall already stripped down to his waist.

Hands subtly shaking, Lee got to work. He ignored the blood (so unsanitary) and the corpse lying just feet away (no one important) and stripped the man – the _host –_ of it’s stolen clothing.

“The whore, kneeling as if to worship his god,” Maeve narrated, “Begged to be fucked.”

Hector slid his fingers through Lee’s hair and then gripped tight, pulling at the roots.

 _“Begged_ to be fucked,” Maeve repeated. A prompt.

Lee closed his eyes.

“Please,” he said, barely above a whisper. “Fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not a scenario I imagined before watching S2E1 "Journey into Night" but imagined pretty clearly after. No one else seemed inclined to write it so here you go. :P It will be interesting to see where their story line goes. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
